Chapter 326
Turning Point (勝負どころ Shōbudokoro) is the 326th chapter of manga, Baby Steps. Characters in Order of Appearance Summary Synopsis Chapter 326 opens with Ei-chan informing the chair umpire of his return from the toilet. Takuma notes that Ei-chan has recovered well. Ei-chan gets his racket and thinks that he's glad he'd taken a bit of time and that he'd also been able to sort out not just his motivation but also what he has to do. With the second set, he doesn't have any more. Conversely, since Takuma is taking risks, there's no doubt he'll attack aggressively. Ei-chan notes he has to break in that sort of situation—in which case, he can't do the same things he's done up to now. He's played a close game up to now, and he has to manage a return. He thinks if he increases the pressure (on Takuma) even slightly, something will happen, but that's not enough. He'll add stronger pressure than before, and even take risks. Yukichi notes Ei-chan changed his return position again. Kageyama adds that it's slightly forward of the very back position of before. Coach Aoi wonders to himself if Ei-chan's being aggressive to the bitter end. The second set is announced. Ei-chan thinks that even if he simply returns the ball, if he's beaten by the next shot, then it won't turn into pressure. So his return has to be on a level that will apply pressure to the shot following the serve. With data, he can determine the course to a certain degree. Even the toss will determine it. He'll pick up his weigh with 3 steps until the impact so that he's already in motion and can react faster. Takuma serves and Ei-chan's able to get to it. Ei-chan reminds himself to make his swing compact, but Takuma's serve is so fast (clocked at 229 kph) that Ei-chan isn't able to control it, and his return goes into the stands. An onlooker says Ei-chan's return was awful. But someone else points out it was terribly fast, so there's no control. Another adds that just touching it is already amazing; if it had been successful, that sort of power would have produced. Takuma was reminded of two years earlier Ei-chan went up against Takuma to practice his return; he thinks it was this sort of feeling. Ei-chan thinks the serve just now was just too good. But if his return had gone in, it would have applied quite a lot of pressure. The ball's power increases when he uses a compact swing with the power from the 3 steps going forward. His defensive range to the side contracts, but he'll cover as much as power with his estimates. Coach Aoi judges it to be a high-risk strategy believing in estimates based on data. He considers it a choice typical of Ei-chan, but in this set Takuma is also switching to a first serve that settles a point for an ace? from a first serve that goes inside. Takuma's next serve faults. Ei-chan expects the second serve to be a chance. He plans that to sink the ball with a fast spin if Takuma comes forward, and to aim deep with a flat if Takuma stays back. Either way, he'll make it stronger or apply a tighter course than in the first set. Takuma's second serve is clocked at 190 kph; Ei-chan's surprised by the speed since it's a second serve. Ei-chan sees Takuma head for the net, so he does as he planned and Takuma's return hits the net. 15-15. Ei-chan thinks he'll definitely get a point on the second serve. By doing so, he'll steadily apply pressure on the first serve. Takuma's next serve is an ace, clocked at 215 kph. Ei-chan tells himself he mustn't determine the course too tightly. 30-15. The next serve goes into the net. Ei-chan acknowledges the danger but thinks that this power and course would result in errors. The second serve is clocked at 195 kph; Ei-chan notes it's gotten faster again. Takuma volleys, and Ei-chan thinks Takuma's focus forward in proportion with the recent error in his volley. Because of that, Ei-chan hits a lob. 30-30. Takuma acknowledges that Ei-chan got him. Ei-chan, on the other hand, recognizes that Takuma's second serve was great and wonders if he can add a bit of pressure. Takuma's next serve is clocked at 232 kph, the fastest for the day. Ei-chan's able to meet it but fails to control it. So 40-30. Then Ei-chan wonders whether, on the contrary, it's a chance. Coach Aoi thinks that if Ei-chan can break first, then the odds of his being able to take the second set increases, and if he can take the second set, then he can bring that momentum into the final set. Ei-chan thinks that Takuma's starting to increase his risk is certain...and this is the turning point of the match. Blurb: The germ for a turn-around in Takuma's serve, which can continue to speed up...!? Navigation Category:Volume 34 Category:All-Japan Championship Arc